


Podfic: 'i dream in binary' by notictus

by peasina



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, Community: podfic_bingo, Denial, Episode: s05e01 Striking Vipers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: In the game, every touch is electric.
Relationships: Karl/Danny Parker (Black Mirror)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'i dream in binary' by notictus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i dream in binary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840447) by [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus). 



> Created as part of the Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology, my first time participating in an anthology project! The anthology's AO3 collection is linked above, and you can find more about it (and download the podbook) [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html).
> 
> This podfic also marks off a square on my [podfic-bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card! The square is: _Read a Friend's Fic!_

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/29/items/black-mirror-tv-i-dream-in-binary/%5BBlack%20Mirror%20%28TV%29%5D%20i%20dream%20in%20binary.mp3).


End file.
